


Circles

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-07
Updated: 2004-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: The only promise he'd made was "always."
Relationships: SB/VM





	Circles

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely [](https://milochka.livejournal.com/profile)[milochka](https://milochka.livejournal.com/)'s Pangram Challenge--a second one, and this time, I came up with the pangram on my own. *grin*

Some days, he'd felt like a fox in a trap, gnawing off his own leg to get free-or a rat in a maze, always turning corners hoping to find salvation, absolution... stupid quest, stupid ring, he joked soberly.

Stupid quest for happiness, stupid wedding ring... no, rings, he corrected himself. Third time's the charm, right. Three gold rings and he still didn't learn.

The silver ring on his left hand looked odd, but that was the point. A simple silver band, Celtic interlace running around it. No gold this time, and the only promise he'd made was "always, Viggo."


End file.
